leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runeterra
(meaning magic earth) is an an planetRuneterran planet shape and the fictional world where most of the lore of League of Legends takes place on. The currently known continents the planet comprises of are Valoran and Shurima. It also boasts several large bodies of water, such as the currently known 18 Seas (like the Conqueror's Sea and the Guardian's Sea), and 2 Oceans with several archipelagos and islands around them (like Ionia, Serpent Isles, and Shadow Isles). The planet revolves around a star while a moon revolves around the planet.Official Map of Runeterra The Rune Wars Centuries ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident with Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Races Sapient= Runeterra is home to many denizens. Most of those are humans, but there are other races as well: * : The term ascended refers to all humans who were magically altered by celestial magic.Ascended of Targon and Shurima There are several types of ascended such as: ** : A melding of a human and Targon aspect, they retain their mostly human appearance after ascension. It is currently unknown how many of these Ascended ever came to be. Despite their small numbers, the Targonian ascended remain among the most powerful beings on Runeterra, and have shaped the coarse of events throughout the planets history. ** : An order of intelligent anthropomorphic beings of exceptional power, originating from and dedicated to the defense of Shurima, an ancient empire over three thousand years dead. The ascended were once humans who underwent a transformative ritual that granted them near-immortality and demigod-like powers in order to safeguard their nation in its darkest hour. It is currently unknown how many of these Ascended ever came to be. Despite their small numbers and Shurima's collapse millennia ago, the Shuriman Ascended remain among the most powerful beings on Runeterra. ** Baccai: Those who survived a failed ascension ritual are known as the baccai, who became physically twisted and malformed as a result. ** : Are corrupted ascended formed after the Fall of Shurima. They were later sealed away in weapon prisons. They take form of demon-like, winged humanoids. They are shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated by . Only five remain in existence, with only three of those five still known to history in some way. * : An ancient, peaceful, and magical race of large, crystalline scorpions that inhabited the Shurima Desert. At birth, brackerns have no crystals covering their soft carapace, and will have to find a soulstone, a special crystal that contains the memories and emotions of its previous owner, and fuse with it, experiencing all that it contained and encasing the brackern's carapace in crystals. If one is not found soon, they will die within a few moments. During the Rune Wars, the brackern went into hibernation deep beneath the ground, waiting for the Rune Wars to end. The first of them, , was awakened by the mental screams of his brethren as humans began to break the crystal carapace of his kind, resulting to many of their deaths. * : A race of enigmatic beings wielding powers that are said to be godlike, Celestials are the universe's protectors and caretakers, seeding and influencing the tide of the world's past, present and future towards the greater good. Others interfere directly, as with the case of Soraka's crusade of healing and restoration, while others choose to contribute as a hidden hand, as is Bard's way to protect the multiverse from falling to destruction. Most of them are revered as powerful deities or guardians but they share the same mystery and bond with the heavenly firmaments. A few have been named and identified by the people of Runeterra as its patron: and . ** : Celestial rulers of Targon Prime, these beings embody concepts and celestial magics. They are able to meld with mortals, ascend them, making them their hosts with which they are able to traverse and / or interact with the mortal plane with relative efficiency. ** : With abilities far beyond their terrestrial kin, these beings are able to forge new stars and solar systems. They have incredibly long lifespans, seemingly immortal. has forged stars since the dawn of time, and now unwillingly serves Targon and its Aspects. * : Winged, elemental-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , the Half-Dragon, found out firsthand. There are five types of dragons: , , , drakes (all Elemental Drakes), and . The firstborn female dragons of certain dragon bloodlines have elemental rune shards within them, which gives them their elemental powers. * : Whether created from origins organic or inorganic, Golems are artificial constructs designed by sentient hand to provide a tireless aide for the plethora of purposes it was made for, usually combining multiple capabilities for a multitude of work or a focused specialty otherwise unachievable by a normal person. Golems are made with either a semblance of intelligence or full-fledged sentience, although creation of them are frowned upon by people for reasons ranging from ethical to moral. The Demacian artificer Durand's creations, most notably his magnum opus , and the steam construct of named are two of the most famous of these creations. * : An ancient race of magically altered humans. They were granted near immortality, incredible power, icy forms, and resistance to low temperatures by the Watchers of the Void, in return for the Iceborn's servitude. They served the Watchers for a time before they rebelled, seeking their freedom from their masters in a mighty war which they won. Besides , iceborn descendants continued to exist in the Freljord such as and . They are among a few beings able to touch and use True Ice. * : Enormous humanoid bovines, they lived in great tribes in areas around Piltover and Noxus and are quite noble and valorous in their ways. The Minotaurs have suffered greatly from the cruelty of the Noxian warmachine, with many of them having been enslaved and forced to fight as gladiators in the brutal Noxian event known as the Fleshing. , the Minotaur, is a survivor of this game and seeks to protect his people from tyrannical dangers such as Noxus. * : Creatures that inhabit the ether and are divorced from the mortality that mortals suffer, spirits are similar to Celestials in a sense that they help maintain the balance of the natural world, intervening every now and then, whether the causes they support are maligned by mortals or revered by them. Spirits are deathless, returning to the ether when their physical vessels are destroyed and return again to continue their crusade. The Meeps that accompany Bard is an example of such supernatural longevity. The , known as Lamb and Wolf, are the twin essences of death (the quick and painless, and the long and violent deaths). This means that some spirit's have the capabilities of a god or a godlike being. In Ionia, it is the charge of the to ensure the balance between the spirit and mortal realm be maintained. ** : Beings who legendarily participated in the creation of Runeterra, three demigods are known to have settled themselves in the Freljord, the 'siblings' , , and . Another has been mentioned simply as 'Seal Sister'. ** : Spiritual beings with no inherent form, who are forged and driven by the thoughts and feelings of mortals. Specifically, demons are malign and manipulate victims to sate their own desires for suffering, such as who has horrifically tortured victims of her to give herself pleasure from their pain ever since she was awakened by the Rune Wars, and who traps the desperate in deals that cannot be kept to satisfy his hunger for despair. While moral alignment may stop her from being a true demon (labeled instead as something of a goddess), ultimately falls into the same class of being, as she was born of hope and must cultivate it to sustain herself. ** : Playful, winged, humanoid creatures that are smaller than the yordles. They are born from lily flowers in The Glade, as stated by Pix himself. Also, they inhabit the forests of the latter. They have capricious abilities of transfiguration and matter distortion and their glades seem to exist in dimensions far removed from the normal flow of time. One can only enter their glades when invited by a Faerie, as has done with the yordle . ** : are a fusion of nature spirits (or any sapient species) and plantlife. One such species was the Omikayalan God-Willow, which essence was later transferred to the Freljordian warrior . Other example is , a nature spirit fused with the plantlife and natural magicks of the Blessed Isles. ** Vasthayshai'rei: Original spirit ancestors of the Vastaya. ** : Bipedal mammalian like spirit beings of small in stature. They live in a magically area known as Bandle City, completely inaccessible besides several gateways scattered across Runeterra. Yordles appearance and behavior closely ties with the physical location they inhabit. * : Grotesque, humanoid species that inhabit the Freljord and Shurima. Frost trolls are mostly blue-skinned and live in tribes, while sand trolls are mostly purple-skinned. Lately, the frost trolls have begun preparing for war, rallying under the banner of , the Troll King. There are also sand trolls that live in Shurima and Ixtal. It is unknown how many sand trolls are left as their kind are considered a myth in modern times. * : Abominable creatures, created when the barrier between life and death is shattered and defiled. They predominantly reside in the Shadow Isles but their influence and manifestations have reached Valoran's shores over the past decades. * : They are chimeric creatures of Runeterra whose lineage contains both human blood and the spiritual magic of a pre-human animalistic race known as the Vasthayshai'rei. They originate from Ionia, but have later spread all across Runeterra. Each of the Vastayan Tribes of each region of the world have adapted to their environment and as such differ greatly form one-another in appearance. Humans with distant Vastayan heritage have shapeshifting abilities. They are sometimes mistakenly referred to as taller yordles. * : Voidborn are Runeterran beings constructed by the Watchers of The Void. Their reason for existing is to accept, consume, and learn all the information about Runeterra necessary enough to aid for the eventual return of the Watchers. In Shurima they are referred to as "outerbeasts". ** : A Voidborn creature residing somewhere in Valoran. This one of a kind creature has a shape and behavior of a river serpent. What differentiates it from a regular serpent is its numerous arachnid appendages, as well as two additional mouths protruding from its head area. The creature has 12 eyes (some of them injured due to past battles), a mouth with sharp teeth that can gape open wide for larger prey, and horned like crests on the top of the head. The colours of the creatures exoskeleton go from dark purple to light teal. This creature was believed to be deceased for numerous centuries. ** : They are Voidborn that plague the southern deserts of Shurima. They are the size of big dogs on average, but can be smaller and much bigger. is by far the biggest and the most dangerous of the species. Xer’sai burst from their small burrows and savage anything nearby, at the detriment of desert caravans. Once dead, the Xer'sai decompose at an abnormally rapid rate and become inedible. * : A fearsome and powerful race of Void creatures that have been deliberately removed from the histories of Freljord by the Ice Witch's unseen hand, these creatures of the Void claimed domain over the Freljord in ancient times. The Watchers were the makers of the Voidborn and Iceborn who said to have served them faithfully in exchange of the vast powers granted unto to them. Their reign of terror was only halted by the rebellion started by Avarosa and Serylda and ended by Lissandra when she sealed her former masters in True Ice under the Howling Abyss. * Unique beings also exist in the world, usually a product of some magical or human-driven phenomenon. , , , , , and more unknown races. |-|Fauna= Runeterra is home to many species of fauna, some monster-like and aggressive while others less aggressive or tame. Those are: * ' Antlermice:' A quadruped mammalian species native to Valoran. They have large ears for hearing and a long skinny tail for movability against larger predators. Their fur varies from light to medium dark drown, and their eyes are of a light green color. Their antlers are used for attracting mates, contesting with other males and generally for mating seasons and self-defense. * Argoths: They are not enormous creatures; fighting one alone would be easy enough, but not in large numbers. They are subject to the dominating will of the hive queen, able to move and fight as one vicious unit. * ' Aurma Fish:' A species of fish native to the island nation of Aurma. A unique characteristic of this species of fish are their sharp teeth that protrude from their mouth. Roe and leather from these fish are heavily sought after by Piltover traders. * Bahrl Jays: They are an avian species native to the Ionian island region of Bahrl. They are quite active during the morning and they have melodic song like chirps. * ' Bantha:' Large quadruped mammalian species used by Yordle merchants for transport. They have long brown fur across their whole body, large front tusks, hooves, and horns to fend off carnivorous predators. They are mainly herbivores. Despite its enormous and intimidating look, Banthas are gentle giants. * ' Basilisks:' Monstrous reptiles from the southern jungles of Kumungu, basilisks are fierce predators that can grow to gargantuan sizes, few can stand against their charge. Young basilisks are prized riding beasts. After they become too large for a rider to control, they are used as beasts of burden, or sometimes as living battering rams to smash down the walls of besieged cities. * ' Bolbos:' A type of fish native to the shores of Grannit. They faces have a humanoid like appearance and are best when dried, though boiled Bolbo-head soups are also an option. * ' Bolor:' The bolor are large quadrupedal avian carnivores. Standing at the height of two average humans (three if placed standing upwards), these creatures sport a thick feathery coat that protects them from the harsh environments of Mount Targon as well as camouflage themselves in the snowy environment. These feathers are mostly white with brown ones primarily located around the head and neck areas. Their talons and beaks are of a dark blue color and used for climbing and hunting. Famous for the trilling cry it emits before swooping for a kill, the predatory bolor moves in long, gliding leaps along thermal currents with aerodynamic feathered limbs, and loves to prey on stray tamu. * : Magical fusion of flora and fauna native to Valoran, but can be seen in the jungles of the Shuriman Continent. Despite its plant like appearance, having tree bark for its skin and leaves as fur, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear or wolf. The creature is powered by fire magic. Smaller forms of this creature are called . * ' Crag Beasts:' Giant boar-like creatures. They are often sighted in the country side where they frequently attack Demacian settlements. They adorn large tusks and sharp fangs. Their outer shell is protected by a thick layer of rocky-like skin which protects them from swords, spears and other weapons. The only place where their skin isn't as thick is at their belly region. Their soft skin, inner organs, and blood are of a blue-ish colour. Their size ranges from a house to a large tower. They closely resemble the race of Elementals. * ' Dormun:' The Dormun are gigantic, slow-moving creatures protected with large chitinous plates covering their body. In the harsh conditions of Shurima they have evolved to survive the perpetual drought by utilizing an unknown sense to locate hidden reservoirs of water. Incidentally, certain nomadic tribes have built themselves a permanent home upon the backs of these beasts where they clean the creature and hunt any airborne pests who venture near.Kala and rode these creatures during the events of The Burning Lands. * ' Dragon-Sharks:' A large deep-ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. A hide of one of the sharks is used for creating a shop stand on the Butcher's Bridge in Bilgewater. One of the famous Dragon-Sharks is Chomper, who terrorized the shorelines of Bilgewater before being defeated by Fizz and becoming his companion. * ' Draken-hounds:' A distant relative of dragons, Draken-hounds are a species of wingless, wolf-sized carnivores that lair in the mountains to the north of the Noxian capital. They are vicious pack hunters, and much favored in Noxus as war-beasts, guard creatures, herding animals, and expensive (albeit dangerous) pets. To own one or more drake-hounds is a visible symbol of wealth and power. * : A species of fast, long lived frilled pony sized herbivore standing on two legs with frilled ear-like forelimbs fanning from the side of its head. Its native to the Northern Steppes. It has impenetrable dark scales with hints of gold. One of such creature is rode by . * ' Dunpors:' A goat-like species native to the areas of Stonewall. Its milk is heavily sought after by Piltover traders. * : Drüvask are giant war-hogs of the Freljord. While they have dark wiry hair covering their pronounced musculature, their fur is mostly white to better adapt to the Freljords snowy environment. Young juvenile drüvask are used for their meat, but if trained and left to mature to adulthood they can be used as battle mounts. One such drüvask is , mount. An adult drüvask is large enough to handle an adult Iceborn. They resemble a wart-hog mixed with a hairy rhinoceros, with horn-like protrusions from the cheekbones and upper jaw, able to ram and impale grounded enemies,.Their bodies are able to withstand true ice, as Bristle has several true ice pieces placed on his shoulders which enable the drüvask to perform small amounts of true ice magic. * Eka'Sul: Shuriman desert goats that travel in herds. Eka'Suls form the main supply of the desert country, providing meat, milk and hides the Shuriman common folk use to survive the merciless land. * Elmarks: A domesticated herd herbivore animal. * ' Elnüks:' The Elnüks are large quadrupedal mammalian herbivores. Unique to the lands of the Freljord. Shepherds herd their flocks to graze on the slopes during the hotter seasons. They have thick fur coats and large swirling horns. These coats are sheared and woven into warm clothing and other textiles by the Freljordians. Beside their thick coats, the Elnüks are usually a primary source of meat for settlements and tribes. * ' Erbok:' The erbok are large quadrupedal mammalian herbivores. Unique to the lands surrounding Mount Targon, these species of mountain goat stand at the height of two average humans. These creatures sport thick coats that protect them from the harsh environments of the mountain. The mane of the cave-dwelling erbok is coated in a thick oil that the Rakkor use to cover their outer garments, making them waterproof. Their mane and their tail are of a tan colour while the softer coat on the rest of their body is of a brighter shade of tan. They have large hooves and a bone-plate that extends to form a horn. The erbok use the bone-plate on their head in territorial duels over mountain caves. scarf is knitted from the wool of an Erbok. * ' Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks:' An ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. Their brown hide is rough, almost scale like. Their head is in the shape of a hammer with two pairs of eyes and also have five fins for movement. * Forest chameleons: A quadruped lizard species native to Runeterra. Their scales of an orange color and their eyes are light green. They can usually be seen on forest trees and rocks, where they blend very well away from dangers. * : Amphibious creatures that inhabit specific magical locations. Although frogs are a common sight, an amalgamation of a frog specimen and a magical anomaly borne the monsters known as . These monsters are hardy and tough and its hide can deflect the sharpest of blades and the strongest of spells. It is said that killing a Gromp with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the creature's poisonous presence, giving even the fiercest predator pause. * ' Frost serpents:' Feared beasts that originate from the Freljord, specifically Lokfar. They have sharp, almost crystal like front teeth and large disk shaped eyes located at the bottom half of their head. They have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. They got their name from their color, which invokes a frosty appearance. * : A ram-like quadrupedal mammalian species, these small creatures have a thick fur and large back slopped horns that can change depending on the environment they live in. * ' Giant Squids:' A deep-ocean dwelling species of squid native to the seas around Bilgewater. They tend to be the size of a house, although some are said to grow even bigger, and can sometimes attack smaller ships. They are also usually hunted for either food or sport, the latter of which is just as dangerous as the former. * ' Grellfeen:' Grellfeen are giant frost-like serpents originating from the northern icey salt waters of the Freljord, specifically the Ice Sea area near the Ursine Lands. They have a row sword sharp teeth used for ripping of flesh. Like the frost serpents, they have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. Unlike their relatives, the grellfeen can grow to an enormous size, being able to rap its entire limbless body around a Freljordian ship. They have large bloodshot eyes and front nostrils. The Ursine usually hunt these animals for sport and food, although some tribes have also been seen hunting them when times are desperate. Their meat can be carved into large chunks and transported by boat to the coast. * : A bird species native to the Norther Steppes of Noxus. * ' Ibik:' The ibik are a rare solitary quadrupedal mammalian herbivores that dwell in the lower plains of Mount Targon. Standing at the height of three average humans (five if placed standing upwards), these creatures are some of the largest found at the slopes of the mountain. During the winter months, the ibik is often covered by snowfall as it hibernates, and its rough, slate-colored skin and fur helps disguise it amongst the boulders. They have large slanted horns used to protect themselves against other predators. Most adult ibik have numerous scars on their backs due to surviving predatory attacks from creatures such as the bolor. Targonians mostly use this creatures for their milk. Its sweet fatty milk is a delicacy to the Rakkor. * Infernal Skitter-Ants: A species of ants native to the Ixtal Jungle. These insects in large numbers are harmful to animals and humans. * : A squat bipedal creatures that resemble turtles or tortoises. Though not as tall as a human adult, they are far wider and more heavily-built. When domesticated and used for combat, they act as siege engines. Their stout strength can tear down whole structures with ease; and when outfitted with armor to complement their thick hide, they can endure the most grievous assaults. * Kmiros: Large scarabs that roam in swarms, looking for unfortunate travelers to feed on. They seem to be common prey for . * ' Krakens:' Large serpent/octopi-like species that have been sighted in the seas around Bilgewater. They possess a set of tentacles and five eyes, two pairs and one large one at the center of the forehead. The mythos behind this species is so well known on the Serpent Isles and that many structures in honor of this species were constructed by the original denizens of Bilgewater. Their image has been used for the currency of Bilgewater, know as Golden Krakens. *' :' Magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Valoran. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear, wolf, or a bettle. The creature is powered by nature magic. Larger forms of this creature are called . * ' Kumangra Parrots:' An avian species native to the city-state of Kumangra. A key characteristic of this species of birds is their curved beaks as well as their quality feathers which are bought by Piltover merchants in Kumangras famous Song-Market district. However, fake dyed Kumangra parrot feathers can be also be sold on the market. * ' Light Vindoran Horses:' A Breed of horses native to Vindor. Specifically bred for desert use, they are described as "destriers and coursers" by Noxian Warmbloods. * ' Luonn Kon:' Giant spirit animals of Ionia. They take the appearance of massive stone golems and are often benevolent in nature. Some of them assist local inhabitants in creating makeshift dams. * ' Mammoths:' Mammoths are giant mammalian herbivores of the Freljord. They are commonly equipped with long, curved tusks, large trunks, and a covering of long hair. While mammoths are sometimes hunted for their meat and bones, most freljordians warriors start taming them when they are young and ride them as battle mounts. Mammoth riders are well respected and feared, due to their mounts size and deadliness. Mammoths can also be used to move large amount of cargo, as well as ships on smooth icey terrain. * : They are small mole-like mammals adapted to a subterranean lifestyle. They have cylindrical bodies; velvety fur; very small, inconspicuous ears and eyes; reduced hindlimbs; and short, powerful forelimbs with large paws adapted for digging. They are able to wield small tools and equipment. * : Mammalian creatures that are magically altered by runic magical energy scattered across Valoran. They usually live near caves and dense forest growths. The color of their fur varies upon how much a murk wolf was altered by magical energy in the womb, ether a light brown color or a murky gray color. They have also been instances of mutations in this species, where some murk wolves are born with . It is said that killing a Greater Murk Wolf with the spell of Smite summons forth a forest spirit to act as watcher for the victor. * ' Mwatis:' Goat like creatures native to Shurima. They have large plated protrusion on their heads. Mwatis wool and plate are prized for felting and insulation all across Runeterra. * : Crustacean-like creatures that magically hover above the ground unassisted. They either inhabit or have been outfitted with a metallic helm with submarine periscope jutting above, the creature's eyes peek through the helm and periscope. This creature is mostly used for intelligence-gathering and support roles as they are capable of magically shielding nearby allies as well as revealing distances. This is especially infuriating in attrition wars as the creature's telepathic sight could easily reveal an ambush and its shielding capability is able to see troops through the thickest of fires. * : An avian species, these aquatic flightless birds are mostly seen around the tundra region. Highly adapted for life in the water, pengus have countershaded dark and white plumage, and their wings have evolved into flippers. They can also be seen primitive tools. * : Large crustaceans that wear cannon-mounted parapets as their shell. It is unknown whether they inhabit the said weaponry naturally, or are purposely outfitted. Used as living artillery pieces, they lay down cannon fire from afar. They seem very intelligent for an animal, as they can trained to pick out high-priority targets to focus fire upon. * : A are the mysterious, magical, and most-loved creatures originating from the Howling Abyss area. Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. The colour of their fur is described as “very light blue, like Freljordian snow”. They have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. Poros stick their tongue out because they are incredibly warm. This is why they can survive the harsh cold environment of the Howling Abyss. are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals and are a favourite treat of this creature. The leader of the Poros is known as the . * : An avian species native to Valoran. Their feathers are a gray-brownish color and have small dark brown horns. They appearance inspired many of the Magelords architecture. They can usually be seen atop of trees, curiously watching the goings-on around them. * ' Ralsiji:' Large and aggressive minotaur-like creatures native to Shurima. They are humpbacked quadrupeds with long limbs and thick horns. They usually hunted down and used as entertainment monsters for the Noxian Fleshing Arena. * : An avian species native to Valoran and Ionia. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. * ' Sandswimmers:' Sandswimmers are massive quadrupedal creatures that traverse the Shuriman desert in cyclical patterns. They got their name due to their preferred method of travel. Their narrow bodies and webbed feet are perfectly design for swimming under the sand. They feed on bugs and other small creatures most desert beasts ignore. Scavengers will often memorize the predictable paths these creatures take, and jump onto their backs to ride as far as they wish. * : Scuttler Crabs or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran, Shurima and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . * : A large species of ocean dwelling serpents native to the seas around Bilgewater. They presents on the sea is so well known be the denizens of Bilgewater that their nation's crest and is a Sea Serpent. They can also be summoned by serpent callers. One account from the Harrowing records the might of these creatures, having halted the progress of the Black Mist before it reached Bilgewater, though the beast was slain in the process. * ' Skallashi:' The Skallashi are large quadrupedal herbivores. These hardy beasts of burden are common across Shurima, ideally suited to the harsh desert environment. Their key body feature is their long legs. Notoriously bad-tempered, they are nevertheless treated with great reverence. Their brown hides are often painted with sacred symbols of protection, and their horns hung with totems and charms. While these creatures are mostly used for travel and carrying heavy loads, on some larger skallashi people are able to built miniture rooms for more comfortable travel. To own one is often considered a sign of considerable prosperity. * : Sentinels, or Stone-golems, are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Valoran but can also be found in Ionia and on the Shuriman Continent. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear or wolf. The creature is powered by nature magic. of this creature are called . has befriended an injured . Knowing the poor creature was on the verge of death, he fashioned her a new heart from a river pebble. Adhering to the tradition of all mineral beings, the golem became Ivern's devoted life-friend. He named her , after the flowers that mysteriously sprouted from her stone body. Today, if Ivern is threatened, she to his side. * ' Shuriman Camels:' A breed of camels native to the deserts of Shurima and are used by caravans as well as common folk as primary mode of transportation. Despite being well-suited for lengthy travels in the desert landscape, they are still prey to a many predator such as the Xer'Sai.Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert * : Griffin-like creatures native to the high crags of northern Demacia, raptors are voracious predators. Only a few individuals have been known to befriend and ride these beasts. These riders serve in the Demacian military, scouting and harassing the enemy lines. When they have yellow and blue feathers, but when they reach maturity they gain their signature silver grey and blue feathers. * : An quadrupedal mammalian species of herbivores native to Valoran. Their fur gray-brownish color and have large root-like horns. They appearance inspired many of the Protectorate architecture. They can usually be seen atop of rocks, curiously watching the goings-on around them. * ' Tamu:' Tamu are quadrupedal mammalian herbivores that mostly dwell in the lower plains of Mount Targon. These creatures are intelligent and are raised by tribes in vast flocks. Shepherds herd their flocks to graze on the slopes during the hotter seasons. They are also able to traverse narrow cliff sides and climb mountain areas. Their manes are of a white color, while the rest of their coat are different shades of drown and tan. These lush coats are sheared bi-yearly, and woven into warm clothing and other textiles by the Rakkor. * Tuskvores: Predatory killers from the Demacian hinterlands known for their thick hide, long razorhorns that crown their heads with a ferocious temperament. * Vellox: A chimeric animal with the feature of a human face. It also has the ability to speak. * : A giant magical arachnid spider that resides in the Shadow Isles location of Twisted Treeline. What differentiates it from other spiders other than its size is its 8 eyes and 15 appendages. Its A large portion of its body is located in its abdomen area. Its exoskeleton is of various shades of dark blue, purple, and tan. It has great physical strength as well as magical, being able to transfigure into its servants. It uses its servants to gather fresh food. * ' Vulkodalk:' is native to the Nistaram Forest of Galrin. This terrifying predator is a theropod-type creature with eight eyes on each side of its head, a large horn atop the snout, and a maw with multiple rows of pointed teeth. * : Wharf Rats, or Razorfins, are amphibious quadrupeds which are a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. Their lithe streamlined bodies allude to their speed; their teeth to their ferocity. Criminal circles often train these creatures to seek out and hound high-value targets. Indeed, once a Razorfin draws blood from its target, only death will deter it. * Wolfseal: A shaggy, sea-lion-like creature with an elongated snout native to the Ice Sea of the Freljord. * ' Worax:' Large heard of animals found in Ionia. They are described as goat-like buffalo. * Wyverns: Reptilian creatures who are members of the dragon family are often mistaken for their cause of their similar appearances. The distinguishing features of a wyvern is that it only has one pair of limbs and one pair of wings as oppose to the two paired limed dragon's. They are often spotted attacking the Demacian countryside and are a frequent threat to villagers. * ' Yellow Crabs:' Located near the coastal Azure Farms of Ionia Island, these specific crabs are attuned to the spiritual energies of the area. At certain times of the year, people might give offerings and gifts to the local sea spirits. If those offerings are appreciated, thousands of yellow crabs might walk onto the beaches and just wait to be captured later in the year. * ' Yonkeies:' A quadruped mammalian like species used by Yordle merchants and caravans for transportation and resemble overgrown donkeys at best. They have long thin grey fur, and long ears. * There are also various other species such as: armadillos, bears, butterflies, cats, carnotauns, chickens, clams, crocodiles, crows, croxagor, devilfish, dogs, dragonflies, ducks, fish, frogs, grelmorn, hawks, mammoths, monkeys, octopi, rats, ravens, razorhides, seagulls, wolves... |-|Flora= Runeterra is home to many species of flora, some edible, some decorative, and some even featuring levels of sentients and sapients. Those are: * : A type of plant with with explosive fruit. Their explosive properties are powerful enough to fling a humanoid several meters away. * Cavernberries: A type of Zaunite native edible plant species. They are used to make a juice. * ' Freljordian Grain:' A type of grain native to Freljord. While the grain milk is a popular adulterant in Noxus, its also used for creating ale and beer. * Ghost-Willow: One of the oldest magical trees in Ionia, it was destroyed by when she was a child; she absorbed its massive power. * God-Willow: One of the oldest magical trees in Ionia, it was destroyed centuries ago by Ivern the Cruel, who absorbed its power and became the . * : A type of edible plant seen harvested near the city of Palcyff. Its healing properties are also used for medicinal purposes such as . Being a semi-aquatic plant, it can be seen on the shores of rivers, lakes, and other bodies of fresh water. * Kraken Lilies: A type of flower native to the Serpentine River delta of the Ixtal Jungle. Sold in the markets of Kumangra, their distinct sent is heavily sought after by flower collectors. * Medicila Elasticas: A type of plant native to the Island city of Fallgren. Its natural elastic properties are used for creating Zaunite tubes. * ' Naaps:' A type of edible plant native to the areas around Rokrund. Its roots, having a similar appearance to onions and carrots, are used for baking. * Nightbloom: A rare flame-red petaled flower native to the . It is virtually extinct except for a few who bushes that are cared for in garden in his mansion in Noxus. On the Blessed Isles they blossomed on the evening of the summer solstice. By morning the flowers wilted, leaving only blackened petals, not to be seen again until the following year. But for one night, they illuminated the forest with blazing crimson. If the flowers petals are plucked the remaining petals immediately curl inwards, the stem bending away as if it can express fear. * : Night-Blooming Zychids, or Death Blossoms, are native to the southern parts of the Ixtal Jungle, these flowers grow where sunlight never touches the forest floor. They're more for potion brewers or alchemists. They clings for foreign objects upon touch. * ' Nirpooties:' A type of semi-aquatic carnivorous plant species plant species native to the areas around Mudtown. Its fruit is best when firm and well fed with meat, though fish meat is not advised as an option. * Parethan Corpse Tulips: A type of flower native to Paretha of the Ixtal Jungle. Sold in the markets of Kumangra, their distinct sent is heavily sought after by flower collectors. * ' Pearls of the Moon:' A type of flower native to Ionia. Its signature appearance stems from the pearl shaped core of the flow. Sold in the markets of Kumangra, their distinct sent is heavily sought after by flower collectors. * ' Petricite:' A magic-dampening material used by Demacians in defensive walls and in the military. It is also used in Demacian architecture due to its white and elegant appearance. The early settlers of Demacia discovered a petrified forest that can dispel magic, and mixed this wood with ash and lime into the resistant material that is called Petricite. From this innovation, the walls of Demacia were established. * ' River Grasses:' They are located in central parts of Ionia. This red coloured grass flow and move with the tides of magic. Landfishers, if attuned with the magic of the landscape, can cultivate and collect all the grains and fruits that grow in these areas. * Sapphire Roses: A type of rose native to Ionia. Some merchants have adapted them to the robust Kumangra soil. Sold in the markets of Kumangra, their distinct sent is heavily sought after by flower collectors. * : A type of plant with magical properties, being used for . * ' Serpentleaf:' It is a type of predatory flower native to the Nistaram Forest of Galrin. Serpentleaf poultice, if properly made, is used as an effective healing agent that dulls the pain but not the mind. If the flower isnt picked properly, its leaves are poisonous. The flowers lure insects with its scent and color. Some animals have adapted an immunity to the flowers poisons, eating it from the inside when its leaves close. * Strangle-thorns: An invasive carnivorous plant species most likely native to the jungles of the Shuriman Continent. They grow rapidly and besides having vines used to strangle victims they also have the ability to spit their thorns dipped in paralyzing toxins. They have sometimes been considered sentient beings due to their behavior. One such plants was fused with human essence to from a unique being called , which has the ability to sprout and control multiple strangle-thorns saplings. * ' Sun Apples:' A common type of tree located in Ionia. Its fruit can warm a person and even tan a persons entire body. * : A fusion of nature spirits (or any sapient species) and plantlife. One such species was the Omikayalan God-Willow, which essence was later transferred to a Freljordian warrior . Other example is , a nature spirit fused with the plantlife and natural magicks of the Blessed Isles. * There are also various other species such as: carrots, daisies, grain, lime, mushrooms, onions, oranges, roses, shamrocks, sunflowers, tulips... Locations Terrain= |-| Borders= There are many regions and settlements on Valoran, Shurima, Ionia, and Oceania. The current known locations represent the 1/6 of the entire map of Runeterra, mostly comprising areas in the Northern hemisphere, the rest of Runeterra remains largely unknown. The known areas are: Valoran= (numerous gateways) * ** North Freljord *** Iron Finger Mountains *** Khan's Plateau *** Ridgeback Mountains **** Foundling Village **** Quchar **** Ornnkaal Rocks **** Yadulsk **** Vathcaer **** Ghulfrost **** Village of the Ice Children **** Frosthorn Peak ***** Fortress of the Iceborn ****** Vaults of the Iceborn **** Warded Gateway ***** Frozen Caverns ****** Howling Abyss ******* Bridge of Sorrows ******* Bridge of Shadow ******* Bridge of the Lost ******* The Hall of The Nine ******** What-Dwells-Below ****** Frostguard Citadel **** Ice-Troll Village **** Yeti's Vigil *** The Great Pinnacle *** Ursine Lands *** Valley of Spines **** Mourncrow Village ** East Freljord *** Broken Mountain **** Hearth-Home (ruins) *** Winterspike ** South Freljord *** Naljaäg *** Rakelstake **** Avarosa Monument ** West Freljord *** Frostheld *** Lokfar **** Glaserport ***** Ice-locked Harbor ****** Chained Wolfships *** Rygann's Reach (ruins) *** Valar's Hollow - East= * (numerous gateways) * ** North Noxus *** Northern Steppes **** Dalamor Plain ***** Drugne **** Ironspike Mountains ***** Hastur's Home (ruins) ***** The Delverhold **** Ruug **** The Iron Pinnacle ** East Noxus (Valoran) *** Basilich **** Blackrock Mere *** Bloodcliffs *** Bucket Creek *** Drakengate *** Drekan *** Fallgren *** Fenrath *** Khworez *** Noxus Prime **** Immortal Bastion ***** Stairs of Triumph ****** Audience Chamber ******* Emperors Throne **** House Du Couteau Manor **** House Swain Manor **** House Kythera Manor **** House Zaavan Manor **** Old Noxus ***** Well of Souls ****** Mitna Rachnun **** Reckoner Arenas ***** The Fleshing Arena **** Sion's Memorial **** Black Rose **** Zagayah Enclave ** South Noxus (Valoran) *** Argent Mountains **** Argent Coast ***** Andras ***** Glorft ***** Hvardis ***** Kilgrove ***** Trevale ****** Riven's childhood home *** Great Barrier **** Vindor *** Ironwater *** Khom (ruins) *** Krexor *** Gates of Mourning *** Trannit *** Varju Mountains **** Rokrund Plains ***** Rokrund **** Qualthala - South= * (numerous gateways) * Holdrum * Pilt River * ** North Piltover *** Drawsmith Arcade *** Heimerdinger's Pyrotechnic Provisions *** Iron Sand Commercia *** Mainspring Crescent *** North Wind Commercia *** Old Hungry Clock *** Piltover City Zoo *** Bluewind Court **** Clan Arvino Mansion **** Clan Cadwalder Mansion **** Clan Ferros Mansion **** Clan Giopara Mansion ***** Jayce's Laboratory **** Clan Holloran Mansion **** Clan Kozari Mansion **** Clan Medarda Mansion **** Clan Morichi Mansion **** Clan Torek Mansion *** Piltover Wardens *** Piltovan theater **** Hall of Law *** Old Reveck's House **** Corin's Workshop ** The Cliff *** Drop Street *** Sun Gates **** The Great Funicular of Cantexta ***** Techmaturgy Bridge ****** Statue of The Spirit of Wealth ****** Statue of The Essence of Honesty *** The College of Techmaturgy *** The Dock **** Piltover’s Warship Squadron **** Wharfside Docks *** The Explorers Guild ** South Piltover *** Boulevard of a Hundred Taverns *** Boundary Markets (Piltover) **** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved ***** The Assemblage Hall *** Ezreal's house *** Glasswell Street *** Horologica Avenue *** Sidereal Avenue **** Incognia Plaza ***** Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra **** Oblique Lane **** Piltover's Treasury ***** The Clockwork Vault ***** The Ecliptic Vaults *** Sapphilite Row **** Zalie's Expeditionary Outfitters & Haberdashery *** Workshop of the Horological Institute *** Rising Howl ** *** Promenade Level **** Boundary Markets (Zaun) ***** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved ****** The Assemblage Hall **** College of Techmaturgy **** Horticultural Center **** Skylight Commercia **** Pump Station **** Rising Howls *** Endersol Level **** Augmentation Parlors **** Breather Station ***** "Pure Air" Market ***** Shimmer Bar **** Bridgewaltz **** Chemtech Seam **** Cultivair **** Delicatessens **** Drop Street **** Emberflit Alley ***** Viktor's Laboratory **** Reveck's House ***** Corin's Workshop **** Rising Howls **** Sir Feisterly’s Fantastical Fair *** Sump Level **** Bonscutt Pump Station **** Dredge Prison **** Factorywood **** Old Zaun ***** Old Hungry **** Oshra Va'Zaun **** Priggs Industries ***** Priggs Industries factories ***** Priggs Industries warehouse **** Sump Works **** The Slums ***** Black Lanes ****** Commercia Fantastica ***** Hope House Orphanage ***** Ekko's House ***** Memorial Wall **** Zaun's Asylum for the Irreparably Troubled **** Zaun Sewer *** Oshra Va'Zaun (ruins) **** Labyrinthine Passageways **** Vault of Resplendent Holies *** The Cliff * Stonewall - West= * (numerous gateways) * ** North Demacia *** Rocky Highlands **** Bloody Wall **** Fossbarrow ***** Fossian Crownguard’s Tomb ***** The Tower of a Lightbringer **** High Silvermere ***** Knight’s Rock ****** House Crownguard Manor **** Meltridge **** Grand Zeffira (ruins) **** Petricite Grove ***** Demacian Vault ****** World Rune Chamber **** Raptor Aerie **** Uwendale ***** Quinn's Home ** East Demacia *** Dregbourne *** East Wall **** Graygate *** Fields of Brashmore *** Greenfang Mountains *** Wardens Wall **** Palsfield ** South Demacia *** Westerley (east) **** Andras (ruins) **** Evenmoor **** Needlebrook **** Wrenwall ***** Castle Wrenwall *** Lower Demacia **** Cloudwoods ***** Vaskasia **** Jandelle ***** Castle Jandelle **** Terbisia *** South Wall ** West Demacia *** Great City **** Alabaster Library **** City Sewers **** Demacian Barracks **** Demacian Harbor **** Demacian Penitentiary **** House Buvelle Manor **** House Crownguard Manor **** House Laurent Manor **** Infirmary of the Sisters **** Mageseekers Complex ***** Arcane Registry **** The Citadel of Dawn ***** The Hall of Valor ***** The Grand Plaza ***** The Temple of the Lightbringers **** The Golden Round **** House Vayne Manor **** Memorial Road ***** Galio Monument *** Serpentrion River **** Edessa **** Lissus **** Pinara **** Velorus *** Westerley (west) **** Dawnhold ** Storm’s Fang ** Whiterock * Palclyff - Central= * Arbormark * Argent Mountains ** Boleham * (numerous gateways) * Kalstead * Nockmirch * Old Bargate * Silent Forest * Tokogol ** Forests of Tokogol ** Tokogol Village }} |-|Shurima= (numerous gateways) * Kumangra ** Kumangra Song-Market District ** Tonnika Market *** Cazworth's Exotic Goods * (south) ** Bel'zhun ** Tereshni ** Urzeris - East= * Ixtal Jungle ** North Jungle *** Kalduga **** Kalduga (ruins) **** Kalduga Outpost *** Kumungu *** Serpentine River (north) **** Serpentine Delta (north) ***** Mudtown ** South Jungle *** Amarantine Coast *** Harelport *** ' ' **** Ixaocan ***** Cardinal Arcology ***** Magma Arcology ***** Water Arcology **** Kiilash Village **** Serpentine River (Ixtal) ***** Paretha **** Vale of Silver Mist *** Plague Arbor *** Serpentine River (south) **** Serpentine Delta (south) *** Tikras *** Nidalee's Cougar Pack *** Gardens of Zyr - South= * (ruins) ** Icathia City *** Zilean's Tower (time displaced) ** Saabara ** The Rupture - West= * Mount Targon ** Ring of The Mountain *** Rakkor Caves **** Ancient Thresholds **** Temple of the Lunari **** Temple of the Solstice ***** Prayer Shrine ** Upper Slopes *** Astral Grove *** Divine Carvings *** Frozen Lake *** Patterns of The Dead ** The Peak *** Targon Prime - Central= * ** North Shurima *** Kalamanda *** Nashramae **** Market Of Illumination **** Sun Disc Replica *** Parnesa *** Odyn Valley **** Crystal Scar *** Zuretta ** East Shurima *** Great Sai (east) **** Astrologer's Tower ***** Temple of the Sun **** Mother of Life River (east) ***** Vekaura ****** Sun Disc Replica **** Kenethet **** World Rune Archives ** South Shurima *** Antathir *** Bai-Zhek *** Sai Khaleek **** Kahleek (ruins) **** Khaleek River ***** Marrowmark ****** Marrowmark Market *** Imalli Lake **** Glacier Port *** Renek River **** Zirima *** Sai Faraj **** City of Gardens (ruins) **** Faraj (ruins) **** Zoantha Cascade ***** Lost City (ruins) ****** World Rune pedestal *** Southern Dune Wanderer Tribes *** Valley of Song *** Zuretta (old) ** West Shurima *** Great Sai (west) **** Mother of Life River (west) ***** Amakra ***** Nerimazeth ****** Sun Disc (ruins) ***** Shuriman Capital ****** Sun Disc ******* Emperors Way Road ******** Steps of Ascension ********* Cycle of Ascension ******* Great Library of Nasus ******* Library of the Sun ******* Oasis of the Dawn ******* Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars ******* Scholes Palace ******* Tomb of the Emperors ******* Temple of the Sun ***** Tomb of Ne'Zuk ** ** }} |-|Ionia= (numerous gateways) * ** Fae'lor *** (east) **** Fae'lor Castle (ruins) ***** Dael'eh Ahira Pool - Navori & Shon-Xan= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Mainland Ionia *** Navori **** (east) **** Dalu Bay **** Ghost-Willow (ruins) **** Ionian Capital **** Kinkou Monastery **** Lasting Altar **** Lhradi Forest ***** Lhotlan Village **** Omikayalan ***** God-Willow (ruins) **** Placidium of Navori **** Weh'le ***** Breathless Bay ***'Shon-Xan' **** Fae'lor Floating Castle **** Northern Highlands **** Puboe ***** Puboe Prison **** Vlonqo - Ralin= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Ralin *** Hirana Monastery - Oulin & Qaelin= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Oulin ** Qaelin - Bahrl= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Bahrl *** (east) *** Tevasa Mountain **** Tevasa **** Wuju *** Epool River *** Urvash - Zhyun= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Zhyun **** Jyom Pass **** Kashuri ***** Kashuri Armories **** Raikkon **** Swirl Rock **** Temple of the Jagged Knife **** Tuula ***** Tuula Prison **** Yasuo's Village **** Zhyunia - Houhjo= *' ' (numerous gateways) *' ' ** Houhjo *** Galrin **** Ghetu Sea **** Nistaram Forest **** Pallas ***** Temple of Pallas ****** Pit of Pallas *** Sudaro - Unknown= *' ' ** ** *** ** ** ** ** }} |-| Oceanic= (Blessed Isles, ruins) **** Helia (ruins) ***** Blessed Isles Bridge (ruins) ***** Library Keep (ruins) ***** Helia Library (ruins) ***** Vaults of Arcana (ruins) ****** Grand Gallery of Ancient Artifacts (ruins) ***** Celestial Vault (ruins) ****** Lunatropic Demisphere (ruins) ****** Hall of Conjunction (ruins) ******* Radiance of Alignments (ruins) ******** Athenaeum of Light (ruins) **** Undead Wilds ***** Twisted Treeline (ruins) ** Serpent Isles *** **** Bilgewater Bay ***** Diver's Bluff ***** Fleet Street ****** Brazen Hydra Bar ***** Freeman's Aerie ***** Grey Harbor ***** Rat Town ****** Butcher's Bridge ******* Temple of The Mother Serpent ***** Slaugher Docks ****** Bloodharbor ****** Gangplank's Warehouse (ruins) ****** MacGregan’s Killhouse ****** Dead Pool Ship (wreckage) ****** Syren Ship ***** White Wharf **** Buhru ***** Buhru Temple of The Mother Serpent ** *** South Noxus (oceanic) **** Fallgren - Conqueror's Sea= * Conqueror's Sea ** Aurma - Ice Sea= * Ice Sea ** Glacial Prison *** World Rune Pedestal ** Ursine Lands *** Ursine Hunting Grounds - Marai Territory= * Marai Territory ** Marai Village ** The Great Deep *** The Rift }} Nations Runeterra has vast number of nations and settlements each with their own form of governing structure. Countries= Consists of all the nations that control large amounts of territory as well as a number of cities, towns, and villages. These nations may or may not have a centralized or a unified government. (Gang Syndicates) * (Feudal Monarchy) * (Tribal Matriarchy) * (Regional Provinces) * (Mage Autocracy) * (Expansionist Empire) * (Divine Empire) * (Tribal Theocracy) }} |-|City-States= Consists of all the nations that mostly control a city and some small land around it. These nations mostly have centralized and unified governments. (Aristocratic Oligarchy) * Stonewall * (Industrial Oligarchy) }} |-|Other/Non-Governed= Consists of all the nations that have no form of government or are previously governed nations that have since been left in ruin. * (Former Meritocracy) * (Former Feudal Monarchy) * }} Religions Religions in Runeterra are largely varied in every nation but several have been known to gather the most of followers: * The Church of The Glorious Evolved: The Church is celebrated in both Piltover and Zaun. The Glorious Evolution, views of flesh as inferior to that of steel and metal, has gathered most of the followers among the people of Zaun and has spread among other nations. An amalgamation of flesh or the total replacement of it had marked his works, incorporating techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of the flesh. For as long as they exist, the day of the world replaced by beings of weaponized steel and metal becomes clearer with each passing day. The church gathered fragments of philosophy and see him as a messianic figure, but Viktor couldn’t care less for them, viewing their quasi-religious cult as an aberration; another reason to eliminate emotional foibles and the belief in that which could not be empirically proven. * The Great Weaver: The worship of the goddess of fate. The Shurimans, being a nomadic and simple people, have prayed to her for guidance and help in their daily lives and needs, and give and protect those in her favor. She is said to weave the threads of each and every things' fate into a magnificent tapestry, designating what has been and what shall come to be. , the Stoneweaver is said, by her tribe elders, to have been given her powers over earth by the Great Weaver herself. * Lamb and Wolf: For as long as its people have known death, has stalked Valoran. When the final moment comes, it is said a true Demacian will turn to Lamb, taking the arrow, while through the shadowed streets of Noxus, Wolf leads the hunt. In the snows of the Freljord, before going off to fight, some warbands 'kiss the Wolf', vowing to honor his chase with the blood of their enemies. After each Harrowing, the town of Bilgewater gathers to celebrate its survivors and honor those granted a true death by Lamb and Wolf. Kindred waits for those locked in the undeath of the Shadow Isles, for they know all will eventually fall to Lamb's bow or Wolf's teeth.The earliest dated appearance of the eternal hunters is from a pair of ancient masks, carved by unknown hands into the gravesites of people long-forgotten. * The Lunari: The worship of the Moon. The religion spoke that the world needed balance between both sun and moon to live and thrive. However, it has long since been quashed from the world and history, most likely by the Solari's hand. The Lunari's return may come to pass through the crusade waged by , the Scorn of the Moon and an outcast by the Solari themselves. * The Mother Serpent: The worship of the goddess of motion, Nagakabouros. Originating from the Serpent Isles, now known as the Blue Flame Islands, Nagakabouros still remains the reigning deity in Bilgewater. Her church is now led by her chosen Truth Bearer, , the Kraken Priestess. The religion highly demands that you follow your desires, and make your own fate, one of the primary reasons why this faith's presence remains strong today. * The Solari: The worship of the Sun as the source of all life. Solaric worship is largely made up by a special sect of Rakkorians who surrender their mantles of war in favor of greater solar devotion. Their founder and leader chose Mount Targon, being the highest peak closest to the Sun, and was blessed with the power to call down the sun's wrath. Currently, , the Radiant Dawn, has taken this legend's regalia and fights to protect the helpless and the innocent. * The Demacian Pantheon: ''There is a multitude of deities worshipped in Demacia. Two of which is known '''The Sisters of Justice'. The first sister is known as who represents the very appearance of the nation and inspired the nation's laws, traditions, and politics, and view her as a manifestation of hope, valor, perseverance, and justice. The second sister is known as , who embodies mercy and atonement while some view her as an embodiment of mistery and judgement: the Demacians pray the deceased find a safe passage to her shortly after death. Runeterra also has a few cults: * The Cult of the Spider has most of its followers located in Noxus and Demacia. The champion, , serves as its High Priestess, traveling to and from between the two nations and the Shadow Isles, bringing her followers to live with the Spider God, , for eternity, or so they believe. * The Frostguard has most of its followers located in Northern Freljord, with the Frostguard Citadel being its main center of worship. Followers pray and worship the three Iceborn sisters of old: Avarosa, Serylda, and . Yearly, three warriors of the Frostguard are chosen to the the Climb down the Howling Abyss to check in the runic prisons holding back the Watchers of any signs of melting and giving away. * The Cult of the Void is a cult that first began when claimed that Runeterra will be salved by the Void. It's followers do sacrifices to the nothingness below, hoping that this keeps the holy fury of the Void in check. * The Disciples of the Armordillo is by far the only cult that does not have any detriments. The cult revolves around the champion, , whom they believe to be a god, Ascended, oracle, or something along those lines. Disciples yearly conduct ceremonies wherein they will imitate his famous roll, and somersault across their respective cities in droves. Many pilgrims roam the desert, in the hopes that they will find him and answer a single question. Knowing his cravings for sweets, they often fill all of their caravans with treats and sweets, usually finding their caravans exhausted of it all first thing in the morning. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Runeterra Awaits Interactive Map - League Of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Runeterra crests old.jpg|Old Runeterra Crests Runeterra Map old.png|Map of Runeterra (old) Freljord Map old.jpg|Map of the Freljord (old) Shurima map.jpg|Map of Shurima Shadow Isles Black Mist.png|Map of Bilgewater and Shadow Isles Runeterra Medarda map.jpg|Map of Runeterra, Piltover Area (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra Biome map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 1 Runeterra Biome map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 2 Runeterra map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 03.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 04.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 05.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 3 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 06.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 4 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 07.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 5 See also * Official Map of Runeterra * Runeterra Universe Page cs:Runeterra de:Runeterra es:Runaterra fr:Runeterra pl:Runeterra pt-br:Runeterra ru:Runeterra zh:符文之地 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Runeterra Category:Lore